


ghost of a memory? no, real.

by ikhannnnnt



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Barbican, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Fur Feels, Hamlet - Freeform, Lets Get Real, London, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikhannnnnt/pseuds/ikhannnnnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict's midnight tryst with a beautiful stranger following a performance at the Barbican.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the inspiration for this tra la la actually came about last year shortly after i bought tickets to see Ben in the Hamlet production. 
> 
> as you may know, much has changed within the year in regards to his actual personal life, but for fiction's sake, he is ridiculously single in this work.

Another solid run, another great performance to put down in the books tonight. 

There it was again, the standing ovation from the massive crowd - and the energy, it was exhilarating.  
And here he was, in his final week of this amazing production that he cared so much about, receiving the audience's praise. Of course, it wasn't about the praise for Benedict, but it was about the art, the gathering of so many people to share in this moment. 

Hamlet. The curtain rising once again and hands entertwined with cast mates. Yes, there it was. The audience was completely illuminated before his eyes. So many faces there were, all adoring and he was stood staring back at the mass, acknowledging and reciprocating the love, yet not fully seeing. No mind. On he smiled, communicating gratitude to them all for breathing life into the theatre, bearing witness to the art, to what he loved to do. He sent out into the auditorium an unspoken "thank you" for participating in the consummation, the great joining of performer and spectator.

In a moment, he felt that fleeting emotion that had haunted him on and off for the past few hours - that indicative nagging within him that something was different in this night, though he still had yet to pinpoint it. He knew they were watching, but- 

"you are so many things to so many people and it is an absolute privilege to behold you"  
What was that? Then he saw and he knew. In that moment, he knew that THIS was what it had been all night. It was She. 

His heart quite possibly missed a beat as he found clarity, seeing only her. The applause faded away into a distant echo, the lights suddenly becoming too hot. Everything was a blur, except for...HER! 

...

She couldn't breathe. think. move. She was completely powerless under his gaze. Was he looking at her, seeing her? 

did i see you, see me?  
a moment to recover: be still, my beating heart. 

...

His castmate was pulling his arm down in another collective bow before the audience. Eyes to the floor...then up again to seek the beauty out. FOUND you! He was mesmerized in those fleeting moments before his final goodbye, his exit to the wing.

who are you? WHO ARE YOU? his mind was raging with one final glance back to her.

its your face.

The moment he broke from the stage, he was already missing the sight of her. In impetuous haste, he bypassed the usual formalities of the backstage celebrations with the staff and cast. Amongst cheers and several hugs, he hurried to his private dressing room, where he undressed at once, freshened up and changed into his street clothes. 

who in the world was that woman?  
and he knew that he had to know her, knew he had to have her.


	2. loving someone who never knew, the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fucking emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> her, POV. tell me you wouldn't feel this way too.

And so it had came and then it was gone. How soon it had ended but how amazing it had been. She had had so many ideas in her mind of how she might feel on this night to have come so far, sat amongst these people sheltered within this theatre, this city, which was not quite her home. 

Time, what was that? it just didnt seem real, none of it did- the way he had moved around the stage, coming alive in his element, casting a spell around all the starry-eyed gazers she had been sat next to. He had weaved something around her heart, no doubt, and perhaps she was in a state of shock, only now beginning to feel the overwhelming sense of loss descending upon her. the truth of it was: it was over and he was gone. She was at a stand still, trying to process her feelings as the theatre emptied. 

will you now be only a ghost of a memory?

His grace, his eloquence, his everything. He had been a joy to watch, playing his part with such confidence, delivering the lines without a fault. The crowd, how they adored him and there she had been, equally captivated, to no great surprise. He was, in a word, gorgeous. However, it was a startling revelation in that even by the visions she had cultivated of him in her mind's eye, all those late night pre-slumber fantasies, how they dimmed in comparison to him in person. She should have been prepared to receive his beauty, but he was so much more than she could have ever imagined. He seemed otherworldly, and by default- unattainable. No mind. She had been his captive audience, transfixed by the man. the voice. the body. the beauty. the energy, passion, and talent. 

"You live for this moment, don't you darling?" she had thought, applauding him after the show, watching as he received his much earned praise. It had been in that moment that he had startled her, looking to her for the first and only time that night, as if he had heard her thoughts, but would she ever really know that he had seen her? 

No mind, but what was she to do now? She did not know, only that this moment, this night, it had been worth it. She should probably leave, abandon any hope of seeing him again, as she would not succumb to the crowd of cawing fans outside, who would surely be waiting in desperation for one more glimpse of him. No, she would not even admire from afar, it was best to leave now. 

Her heart was aching as she turned to finally go, scanning the empty seats one last time, this place already an empty shell of seats. 

did i see you, see me?  
never, not ever. 

if i cannot have you, then i don't want to see you. if you cannot see the person i am or feel the things i feel for you, then i do not want to know you . if i am just another faceless nameless blur to you, then i do not want to love you.


	3. stealing glances, taking chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> benny, don't be hasty.  
> second thought, GO GO GO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isn't my writing style a hot mess? i care not!

He was at once aroused and alarmed by his rash thoughts and even more so of his next course of action. Was he really doing this? For fuck's sake, he knew he was being very forward for a Monday night! Batch, tonight is not the night for second guesses or regrets, he mentally scolded himself, and he could not let it go- the reality that in the expanse of about 10 minutes, he felt as if he were completely altering his destiny. The whole thing just felt so right, albeit shocking to him, out of character even, to be so forward, so uninhibited in his apparent want and curiosity in this woman. 

No mind to the fact that he was actually quite shy in the beginning of all things, and no mind to the private counsel his mind was currently battling with his heart of how wrong his behavior could come off as.... just wrong. But all the things considered and then none at all, he was being swept away by his own intent to know this woman, so down he went. 

He walked briskly along the familiar length of the back area of the Barbican, which had become something of a haven for him these past few months. He knew it now like the back of his hand, having set up counsel day in and out for the better part of 3 months. He knew these corridors, the closed doors and shadowed areas in such a way that he wanted to know HER. He shook his head then, long strides and keys jangling in his pocket, nervously laughing a bit at himself over the absurdity of it all - oh Batch, what are you doing? In such self-deprecating fashion, he chose that moment to mentally scold himself: you're just assuming she's going to be waiting for you. As if she would know to stay! As is she would know that he would come for her. 

Then he was there and he found to his surprise that she had stayed, because there she was.  
and she was walking away.   
so he started running. 

....................

Out of here, she thought. 

Then came the touch of someone grabbing her arm and turning her around, not roughly, but with force.  
Who in the hell?! She turned, startled to find him before her. These were the words he aimed at her: "i have to know who you are."

.....................

Damn, the desperation in his voice sounded obvious. What the fuck was he doing? Her eyes wide, he knew he had thrown her for one and her silence was a bit unnerving. There was her expression of surprise, obvious. Was she trying to process the reality of him there? perhaps. Could the gall of him have pissed her off? possible. It was a simple, though demanding hold he had on her. That, he did not mind so very much - the feel of his warm hand still on her arm, holding her, moving her to face him. 

And there it was, his voice telling her to "come home with me." it wasn't a question. 

consider this your fair warning, there's no turning back now/ you're leaving your blanket of cleansed gospel for the smut of vicious truth/ you won't need your own wool coat because out there the sun beats through

Her smile was heart achingly lovely. There was a familiarity in her warmth as she connected and he knew she was seeing him. It was a miraculous thing for him to know she was seeing him and in seeing him, knowing him as a man, nothing more and nothing less. She moved her arm, her fingers seeking his, linking them in a profound moment between two strangers. 

i want to know you, i know you.   
Her hand looked so small in his.   
i want to know you.

"i will go anywhere with you"

so, interlock your fingers with mine and squeeze tight/ stay close behind, we haven't much time, so i'll cut to the quick/ we'll burn the midnight oil


	4. the great escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just keep reading, ok?

He trusted her with a fear, craving her to a fault and he knew he was not being rational. He knew he was playing with fire and again, he did not care. He had to have her. 

He could see that even she was surprised by her forwardness, it was apparent on her face, but there was something else there too - desire. She made no effort to mask the obvious question, the silent inquiry in her eyes of "why me?", and that, he did not know. He had no answer in the way that such burning questions go - like why we fear what we do not know? Like how we seek what we cannot see? Like why we forget to breathe, to breathe, to breathe.

tell me, i need to know, where do you want to go? cause if you're down, i'll take it slow, make you lose control

He reached out then, boldly tracing the line of her jaw with his fingertip. The sudden touch made her quiver in response, for how intimate it was to touch a face. 

She was motionless, either barely breathing or breathing too quick, time at a brief stand still as he leaned in and kissed her cheek, lingering for want of being close to her. It was such an innocent gesture, sweet in default as kisses on the cheek are often categorized, but the brief feel of those lips on her skin and the nearness of him was making her burn. She simply melted, closing her eyes for a second before opening them again to focus on him as he pulled away slightly and came back into focus, his face mere inches from hers as he whispered "love, shall i take you home now?"

...

do you mind if i take you home tonight, stay another day, if thats okay/ tell me baby, would you mind if i take you home with me, where no one can see, so don't be shy

...

In answer, she raised his hand she was still holding and placed a gentle kiss to his knuckles, returning a sweet gesture with a sweet gesture and then they were leaving. 

He knew their escape would be easy, taking the secret exit he never used, as his obligation to his fans was not paramount tonight. Karon was going to kill him, but no mind. He would not exit where he was expected to leave, where numerous people were surely waiting for him queueing on a prayer of a quick hello, a snap of a photo. Not this night. Evasive action was required. Good thing he had come in tonight on his bike. 

...

baby, i like your style, so lets get it on/ when we touch, i can't get enough, i'm falling for you/ honey, would you like to make love tonight, the whole night?

...

He needed this, wanted it, and would not regret it. He felt crazy alive tugging her along gently into the brisk air of the late night. Home was not so very far away, he mused as he helped her up behind him on his motorbike. Not so far away, he mused at the feel of her arms wrapped tight around his waist, face tucked close to the back of his neck to protect her from the bite of the wind as they cut through the dark streets. 

...

its the memory of your warmth that keeps me alive, when i'm burning and my world's closing in.   
oh, i'm on fire. 

...

She was trusting, the ride was thrilling, the night was calling.The scent of him was permeating her senses and she was so aware of the feel of him beneath her fingertips and between her legs, he was sturdy, safe, hard. She was completely aware of how she was surrounding him with her body, completely aware of how perfectly, she already knew, they would fit one another. They rode on.


	5. the arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's getting hot in hereeeee, so take off...

They were barely inside his front door, it having slammed shut behind them, that his hands came to her, gripping her hips in a possessive way to draw her forward against his hard body. Her heart was double timing with excitement by the look in his eyes. They were communicating in so many ways, the night to go as follows - utter ravishment, and she was agonizing over the anticipation. KISS ME. She was waiting for those full wet lips to crash into hers, ready for his tongue to acquaint itself with her own. He was so damn close, he was lowering his face to meet hers...

Ben took even himself completely off guard by his sudden change in pace, leashing in his passion, though it still thrummed greatly between them. He looked at her, so close to her, and removed his leather jacket, dropping it to the floor. He leaned in closer and placed a featherlight kiss to her lips and then another- exploring the shape of her beautiful mouth, the contour of her lips, the heat of her breath. Delectable, he thought as his tongue darted out to lick her lips. HOLY SHIT, he thought when he felt her tongue meeting his during the second go. Then, he kissed her full on, holding back no more and she responded in kind, opening her mouth to receive his tongue, reeling as she brought up her hands from where they had been gripping his arms for support to rest against either side of his beautiful face. Caressing her thumbs over his cheekbones, she encouraged him with her touch, enamored him with her sweetness.

the poetics were over, weren't they? no love, we live in poetry. when the whole world loves you, you can never be lonely.

how quickly he could dispute.  
yes, he thought as he closed the space between their lips again, eyes shut tight, knowing only the feel of her. i...was lonely. yes, she thought, my darling dear, i was too. they drew back in a moment for much needed air and it truly occurred to her then that they were one and the same.  
it was true in the way he was laying himself bare to her with the honesty of his eyes, in the place where they now stood - the very shelter of his home. it was true in the way she was standing within his arms in this moment.

i was so lonely. were you lonely too? yes.

Then she was rising to mend that loneliness through the cancellation of his own and all was lost when her lips met his, once again. A brief kiss of acknowledgment before he began skimming his lips up and down her cheek and neck, his breath at her ear. "you are so sweet" he murmured as he pressed his lips to the skin below her ear, then down to her throat. Her hands were roaming over his shoulders as she reveled in the sensation. Fuck if her legs didn't give out soon. 

are the poetics over?  
are you real?

She barely knew him, but she trusted him irrevocably...and she wanted him, completely.  
I will die if you don't make love to me. She willed him to feel this too as she turned her face to busy her lips at his temple, delicately kissing along his hair as he lavished attention on her neck. 

you are beautiful.  
i want you so bad.  
make love to me. 

He paused with a shaky exaltation. Had she said that aloud?!!! She dragged her eyes open to meet his as he straightened up, staring back at her. Shit, he had heard. She looked away, embarrassed suddenly, but his fingers at her chin brought her back to him and his eyes were sparkling. 

"This is madness", he said as he moved his hand to cup the back of her neck, stroking the sensitive skin there. 

"I don't care" she answered, looking at him long and hard. 

He reflected on her words, moved by her honesty, her bravery and how touched he was, flattered really, that she wanted so badly to be with him. The softness of her skin, the heat of her body, that look she was currently throwing him, such an enticing mixture of "I dare you to fuck me", but also "I'm afraid", swimming in their depths - how could he not oblige her when his needs were the same? He brought her forth, guiding her face closer to his by the steady pressure of his hand still cupped around her neck. Placing a light kiss on her lips, he whispered slowly against her mouth

"Shall i take you to bed?"


	6. the fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...all your clothes.

He was irresistible, from the warmth of his voice making that sweet inquiry to the way his body was invading her physical space. She was moved to complete awareness of his readiness, the way his hardness was throbbing against his jeans with every push he made of his hips into her hers. It was delicious how forward he was again, his desire a catalyst for her own. It was chemical. She moved her hands then, to wrap around his waist, holding him pressed to her, she couldn't get close enough. 

He wants me in the same way I want him. chemical. 

"You are so different", he said to her. "So lovely, I...I cannot-" 

She interrupted him then, with the invasion of her mouth, surprising him when her tongue boldly sought out his own. It was all she had needed to hear. He quivered as she drew on his bottom lip, biting it gently before licking and kissing it again. Fuck! He had to anchor himself, grabbing onto her ass as she violated his mouth with her lips and teeth and tongue. FUCK! He was so turned on. He needed her in his bed. The time was now. "Hold on, baby." 

In one swift move, he picked her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, her arms finding their way around his neck for support. She was positively clinging to him as he carried her through his house, this unknown dwelling- a kaleidoscope of books and art, furniture and warmth, a blur of shadowed rooms. For a moment, she was touched by the realization that she was in the midst of his home, of his most private and beloved place...and that he had brought her here to share this night with him. Her, alone. She was moved. She wanted to know these walls, these items, the everything that made up "home" for this man. She wanted to know him. She was moved and she kissed his forehead as he carried her to what would undoubtedly be his bedroom. 

You move through the room, like breathing was easy/ If someone believed me, they would be as in love with you as I am. 

Once there, he set her down on her feet by his bed. The room was inviting and she felt comforted by the dimming glow from a lamp nearby and the warmth radiating from the look in Ben's eyes. Their shadow was cast on one of the facing walls and it sounded like a steady rain had started up outside. Time meant nothing. 

"Nervous?" he asked, skimming her nose with his own, as his hands moved to her chest, fingers brushing over her breasts and thundering heart. "N..no"

"Liar", he whispered against her lips, as he grabbed the hem of her shirt, easing it up and helping her out of it as she lifted her arms. He almost choked at the sight of her glorious tits so close to his face. 

"Trust me?" he asked, as his arms wrapped around her, finding the hook of her bra, unlatching it and tossing it aside as he nipped at her chin. 

"I trust you", she answered, her hands in his hair as he bent to place a kiss to each breast. "I trust you", she echoed again as he moved down to his knees in front of her, his hands following the curves and dips of her body, resting at her hips as he kissed a path down the center of her body. 

and with words unspoken, a silent devotion, i know you know what i mean.

She looked down at him with fascination as he smiled back up at her, slipping her feet out of her heels and throwing them off somewhere. He chuckled a bit at the clunk they made somewhere off in the distance, joining her other discarded articles of clothing. She smiled and could feel the flush of her skin then, completely aware of her nakedness and how close he was to...everything. He went back to his task of unbuttoning her jeans then, kissing every inch of exposed skin as he pulled them further down her hips and legs. She supported her hands on his shoulders as he helped her step out of them, then they too were thrown off in the ever growing heap of clothes. 

Is this real life? He thought as this goddess stood before him in nothing but a pair of lacy black knickers, her body positively glowing with desire. She was immaculate, holding such power over him and he felt it rather appropriate to be on his knees before her. Heaven, he thought, when he felt her fingers slide into his hair, scraping her nails across his scalp. Heaven, he thought, catching her scent when she pulled his face closer to her sex. He kissed her then, through the fabric, already wet. Fucking hell. 

She started pulling on his hair then. FUCKING HELL! 

"you have too many clothes on" she said, somewhat breathless, as she guided him back up to stand with her, stealing a kiss off his lips before pulling his shirt off. His stare was worshipful, it exhilarated her as he stood there now, out of his shirt, drowning in the sensation of the feel of her hands gliding across his collarbones, over his chest and down his stomach. 

No man had ever looked at her quite like this and this was Benedict! She wanted to do everything he had just done, getting him out of his trousers and kissing him down every inch of the way. His bulge was making her ache and she wanted to feel it. She wanted to go slow, no fast, no slow. She stepped closer, kissing on his neck as she ran a hand down his bare chest to his abdomen, then finally at his cock, she started rubbing it through the denim, biting down on his collarbone, licking at all those beauty marks that adorned his neck, when he let out a groan. She wanted so much more, but then he was pushing her away from him and towards the bed. 

"Lay down" he commanded when the back of her knees found the mattress.

"You don't play fair" she teased back at him as she moved towards the center of his bed, reclined on her elbows watching him strip out of the rest of his clothes. His long fingers at the button of his jeans, he looked over to her with a boyish smirk of 'just you wait' as he unzipped. He watched her watching him, her gaze traveling appreciatively over his arms and chest, his lean hips, that glorious cock- so fucking ready for her, the way the light played off his naked form. His eyes glittered when she started touching herself at the sight of him standing before her. He started stroking his cock slowly, watching her momentarily, the sight nearly enough to get him off, but he wanted more, so much more. 

"you DO NOT play fair" she reinstated as he lowered himself on the bed, crawling to her on all fours, halting his pursuit to place kisses up her legs. She tried to move him up her body faster, needing to kiss that mouth again, but he stopped her with a gentle push to her chest making her retreat back to her previous reclined position. 

"Let me give this to you", he murmured as he kissed each hip bone, then her sex again through the lacy fabric, before pulling it aside to lick her full on- eliciting an "oh my fuck" from her and a "damn, you taste sweet" from him. He placed a few more open mouthed kisses to her cunt before pulling her last bit of clothing off, pushing the lace down and off her hips and ass, over her beautiful limbs and out into the land of discarded clothes. 

A kiss to her navel, then he moved up to recline beside her, coaxing her to lie back. A leg draped over hers, he hovered his lips above hers, taking and receiving kisses as his right hand went exploring down her body, his left hand tangled in her hair, holding her in place. She sighed in his mouth as his fingers traveled slowly down her body, eliciting shivers. down down down to between her legs, where he started to stroke her, working her clit in circles. He reveled in the way she closed her eyes, dropping her head back in a sigh as he slowly slid his middle finger in her, gauging her tightness. damn. and when he inserted a second digit, twisting and curling inside her, fucking her off, she started up a tantalizing grind against his hand. He kissed down her jaw, whispering "come darling, come."

He felt himself dripping where he lay, hard pressed against her hip, just at the sight of her coming undone, devouring her nakedness and the way she felt around his fingers. He placed a hot open mouthed kiss to her jaw again before moving down to her tits, where he sucked hard on one and then the other, giving her a pleasurable pain from biting and licking as his hand continued to stroke and fuck her, wanting her to come harder, faster. He knew she was almost there by the way she simultaneously grabbed his hair, pulling him up from her chest to kiss his full lips and how with her other hand, she sought his hand between her legs, holding it firm against her cunt, grinding harder into it as she soaked his fingers. 

The pleasure was blinding and for a moment, she felt weightless and there was nothing but the sound of her racing heart in her ears and Benedict's far off voice echoing words of praise. Something attune to "you are so fucking beautiful", then he was there above her again and she could feel his fingers withdrawing from her. 

"Kiss me", he demanded and so she did, hard, trying to infuse all her thanks, her appreciation in what he had just given her in this kiss. She wanted him to feel her gratitude in the way she opened her mouth for him, utterly drunk off him. Then he interrupted the kiss, replacing his lips with his sex drenched fingers, watching in heated fascination as she drew his fingers into her mouth and started sucking on them. and oh fuck, he wanted it to be his cock and oh fuck, by the look in her eyes, she was hungry for it, but he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He needed to be in her NOW, completely surrounded by her. 

He eased down, settling himself between her thighs, trembling with a yearning he had been trying to mask for some time now. He needed the closeness. He had finally sought it with this woman. He needed so much.

and the end is unknown, but i think i'm ready, as long as you're with me.

Her hips rose to caress his hardness as he leaned down and kissed her deeply. His lips broke from hers as he drew back a space, reaching between their bodies to grab his cock. He rubbed himself against her entrance, teasing her clit with the head of his cock, killing them both with the sensation. They were a live wire, almost one, and he was so fucking beautiful as he filled her, inch by slow inch, staring at her with hands stabilizing her hips, his thumb lazily caressing her clit. She was so ready for him.

She felt out of body as she reached her hand up to push back the curls that had fallen forward in his eyes as he entered her, halfway there. God, it felt good. Smoothing his hair back, she touched his face, cupping his jaw, staring at him staring back to her, entrapping her in the spell he was weaving with his magnetic eyes. She wanted him closer, she became restless in the way her hands left his face and began running up and down the sides of his body as he continued his slow invasion. 

"do you want all of me?"  
it was a simple question with an ocean of depth behind it and she knew what he was asking for was more than just the physical.  
and so he knew what she meant when she replied "all of you" and that was all they needed to know as he buried himself in her. 

His deep strokes reflected the reigning passion within him as his hips rode her. He was a gentle and attentive lover, sexy and skillful. His lips were seldom unoccupied as he fucked her long and slow, yielding to a kiss on her lips only after he had sucked each of her nipples into absolute hardness. Shit he was good as he caressed his fingers down her leg, hooking his hand behind her knee to lift her higher, allowing him to penetrate her deeper at the new angle. Her moans were getting him off, her hands and mouth were getting him off and each push/pull became more torrid, more urgent with need. This was their first time together and it was beyond thought. 

Is this real life? 

Possible?- that the same beautiful woman he had only just laid his eyes upon in the midst of a crowd at the theatre a few hours ago was now writhing beneath him, at home, in his bed. 

It was real. The feel of her hands all over him was setting his skin aflame and the scent of their sex filling his room was intoxicating and it was real. There was his name upon her lips, the beautiful sheen of sweat upon her skin, the way she was kissing his neck and face, the feel of her tits crushed against his chest as he moved against her, within her. The way their bodies "fit". 

It was real, the way she was receiving his cock, clenching him hard, so very close. 

It was real, the way he was telling her to look at him when she came and then the way she was looking at him and coming. and then the way he was right there with her. 

And how it all came together as they came undone for one another in a tumultuous climax of need and want, the pleasure so good, it was almost unbearable. 

.........

After the shudders subside, but before the weightlessness completely sets in, Ben grabs her waist, rolling her on her side to face him. Both of them still gasping for breath, spent, as he hooks her leg over his hip, caressing his hand up her side, from her leg to shoulder. He's still in her, though softening. The hour remains unknown, the room seems darker now, their silhouette on the wall, the air seems thicker. 

She's looking at him from the shadows, her hand at his neck, thumb idly stroking against the pulse at his neck. They aren't saying anything, though much is being communicated in the way they're holding each other. For him, he wants her to stay, he's entertaining the notion of many more shared moments with her. Its told in the way he's enclosed her within his arms, within his bed, within his home. It's told in the way he has yet to leave her body. 

when dawn arrives, we'll be ten dreams deep

For her, its the everything. The way she had no expectations to see him beyond the stage tonight and yet here she is, with him in the most intimate of ways. It's the everything. The way they came together in the most natural of ways, as if it were destined.The way they gave themselves to one another.  
The way he loved her tonight. 

It was in the everything and maybe tonight...they could both of them stop dreaming and start believing in the forever.

**Author's Note:**

> also, i do integrate song lyric references in my writing from time to time. if anybody is interested in the song names or has a personal issue with my lazy lack of crediting, please make yourself known in the comments :)


End file.
